Hundreds of Possibilities
by advisortotheadvisor
Summary: hundred word story challenge
1. Scissors

Sabrina hated waiting. It had never been one of her strong suits and probably wasn't going to be in the future. However, waiting for Mr. Canis to fix her shirt was one of the most boring things she had ever done. Unfortunately, it was her only nice shirt that wasn't dyed, stained, or dirty. And she had ripped it twenty minutes before her date with Bradley.

"Are you done yet?" She asked, looking over his shoulder. Honestly, how hard was it to throw some fabric over the hole and sew it together?

"No. And stop leaning on the table," Canis replied, trimming the edges of the fabric he was using just a bit.

"Can't you hurry up? I could do this in thirty seconds," The girl complained

"Who's the one who knows how to sew?"

Sabrina glared at him before picking up the scissors he'd been using and absentmindedly snipping in the air.

"You don't have to watch me," The old man said after a couple minutes of science

"I've got nothing better to do," Sabrina said as she dropped the scissors on the table. "Out of curiosity, why do you know how to sew?"

"It's a useful skill,"

"I guess," The girl said, glancing at the clock. Bradley was supposed to pick her up in ten minutes. Canis finished mending her shirt and wordlessly handed it to her.

"Thanks," Sabrina said happily as she went to go change.

This date might not be as bad as she thought.


	2. Sing

Sabrina groaned as all-too-familiar song played throughout the house.

 _Little pig, little pig let me in_

"Join in Wolf!" Puck crowed as he pointed to Mr. Canis, who in turn gave him a I'd-attack-you-if-you-weren't-living-here look.

 _Not by the hair of my chinny chin chin_

Daphne sang along on the top of her lungs, dancing around the living room and generally just making the scene more chaotic and terrible.

Sabrina groaned, dropping her head onto the science textbook she was reading. Nothing was more annoying then Puck and this song. _Nothing_

"Ooh, I love this song!" Uncle Jake said as he walked into the living room, then doing a high falsetto for the pig's lines.

Sabrina was wrong; having _three_ people sing this song at the same time was more annoying.

Guess studying was going to have to wait.

 **A/N: yes this is a real song. It's called 'three little pigs' by green jelly**


	3. Cold

"It's freezing!" Sabrina complained, rubbing her hands together.

" I have no idea what you're talking about," Puck said cheekily

Sabrina shot him a glare before scoping up another handful of snow. Daphne had insisted that they have a snowball fight on the first snow day of winter. Which was why Sabina was standing in the middle of her yard at 9 o'clock in the morning waiting for an ambush from her sister and Red.

"Just because you are nice and toasty doesn't mean all of us are," Sabrina as she put the newly created snowball in a pile with the others.

"Sheesh, so touchy" Puck said poking her in the side while talking.

"Just make sure they don't sneak up on us, okay Snot-face?" Sabrina snapped, batting his hand away.

"Ugh, you take things way to seriously," The fairy whined, idly picking up a stick

"Listen, I didn't wanna be on your team so just suck it up and deal with it" The girl said, continuing to make snowballs.

"Hey ugly"

"What?"

"Marshmallow's here"

"What?!" Sabrina exclaimed, her head snapping before getting hit with about 10 snowballs

Overall, it wasn't the worst way to spend her day. Especially since Granny Relda had made normal hot cocoa.


	4. Nails

_Snap_

Jake shifted a bit at the soft noise. He was currently at Charming's house, half asleep after watching competitive cooking shows for two hours. He curled in on himself a little, his head butting against his boyfriend's leg.

 _Snap. Snap. Snap._

He turned over so he could get a better look at William. The prince was currently gnawing on his nails absentmindedly, pulling them off with a quiet snap. The Grimm yawned then closed his eyes again, hoping that he could go back to sleep soon.

 _Snap_

Jake sighed at the annoying noise. It wasn't very loud but it still managed to get on his nerves. He twisted and pushed himself forward so his head was on Charming's lap.

"What are you doing?" The prince asked, half annoyed and half teasing.

The other man smiled at the opening and abruptly grabbed Charming's hands and lied down on top them.

"Seriously, what are you doing?" William asked again.

"Stopping you," Jake replied sleepily.

"From what?"

"Chewing your nails,"

Charming laughed and it was probably on of the most beautiful things Jacob had ever heard.

"S'not funny. It isn't good for your nails and it's super annoying,"

"You can't sit on my hands forever," The prince replied.

"Maybe we can find something else for your mouth to do," Jake said seductively. Well, tried to be seductive. It would have worked better if his head hadn't been shoved into the couch cushions for an hour.

"You realize you have bedhead, right?" Charming asked.

"I still look amazing,"

"Glad you're so humble" William added sarcastically.

"Are we kissing or not?"

"I'm watching Chopped,"

"Are you really choosing competitive cooking over your boyfriend?"

"Yes," The prince said, turning back to the television "This idiot started his vinaigrette thirty seconds before the time is up. What does he think he's going to accomplish with that?"

"Just go on the show yourself,"

"You have to be a professional chef,"

"What about that other one? SuperCook or whatever?"

"MasterChef?"

"Yeah," Jake said, pulling his boyfriend's hands out from under him and playing with his fingers.

William pulled his hands away and started chewing his nails again.

"You're biting your nails again," The Grimm pointed out.

"It's a bad habit," Charming admitted.

"Well I know how we can break it," Jake said and the two kissed for real.


	5. Oops

Puck frowned at the sky as he tried to go to sleep on his trampoline. The old lady had made cookies earlier that day, but apparently he had to _share_ them with the rest of the family. It wasn't fair, he was a king. He should be able to eat all the cookies he desired.

Puck sat up straight as a thought came to him. If _he_ could make cookies, then he wouldn't have to give any of them away. It was a genius plan! He considered doing the evil laugh that he always did when he played a prank, but decided against it. The evil laugh was for pranks and pranks alone.

It took Puck a week to put his plan in action, mainly because the old lady kept grounding him for his pranks on Grimm. Finally, he was able to go to the store to buy some chocolate chips (he'd checked the pantry and found that they didn't have any) with some money he stole from Sabrina's piggy bank.

When he got back to the house however, there was a problem. There was a recipe on the back of the bag, but he had no clue what any of it meant. He'd never actually cooked for himself before. In the castle, servants had cooked for him and after he got banished Puck had just stolen food until the old lady offered to feed him.

"Hey old lady," Puck said.

"Yes _liebling_?" she said.

"Can you…show me how to make some cookies?" Puck mumbled, holding out the bag of chocolate chips. She looked surprised, but agreed nonetheless. Relda scurried around the kitchen, pulling out various bags and containers and setting them on the counter.

"What's all this stuff?" Puck asked, poking a bag of sugar.

"It's the ingredients of course," Relda explained. "We just mix them together to make cookies."

"That sounds like work and you know I'm allergic," Puck said.

"It isn't that hard," the old lady laughed.

"Fine, but if this starts to feel like work, I'm leaving," he threatened.

"Here, why don't you soften the butter?" she said, handing Puck two sticks of butter. "Just put them in the microwave for about fifteen seconds," Relda explained when she saw Puck's confused expression.

"I knew that," he said. Was he supposed to leave the wrapper on? Shrugging, he dropped the sticks into the microwave and set it for fifteen seconds. After the microwave dinged, he opened it to reveal a mess of yellow mush with wrappers poking out.

"Oh, you're supposed to put it in a bowl. And take the wrapper off," the old lady said when she saw the buttery mess in the microwave.

"Oops," Puck said, not feeling very sorry. After all a mess was a mess, even if it was an unintentional one. Relda sighed and tried to scrape the butter into the trash. While Relda cleaned the microwave, Puck turned to the ingredients on the counter. Beside his elbow was a bag of flour. He'd never actually tasted flour, but if it was in cookies, it must taste good, right?

Following that line of logic, he shoved his hand into the bag and pulled out a handful of soft, white, powdery stuff. Puck opened his hand and licked the flour off it, causing some of it to fall to the floor. As soon as it touched his mouth, he recoiled. That stuff didn't taste like cookies at all. He shook his hands clean of the powder. So far, baking wasn't all that great.

"What's next?" Puck asked. The sooner he could get his cookies and leave, the better.

"We need to mix all the wet ingredients, then put in the dry ones," Relda explained, apparently satisfied with how well she'd cleaned the microwave. Puck nodded. As bad as he was at cooking, he knew what wet and dry ingredients meant.

The old lady poured the sugars into the mixing bowl and was about to add in the vanilla when the phone rang. She glanced at the doorway before turning to Puck.

"Can you put in all of those ingredients while I answer the phone?" Relda asked, gesturing to where she had gathered all the wet ingredients. He nodded. She hurried off to see who was calling them while Puck turned to the counter. After the flour incident, he decided that he wouldn't taste-test any more ingredients except the sugar. He poured some brown sugar into his mouth straight from the bag, then did the same with the other kind.

Puck grabbed the vanilla extracts then looked back at the recipe. There were numbers beside each ingredient, but those looked boring so he decided to just wing it. After all, if he just put the right kinds of ingredients in, it would probably end up as cookies either way. He poured in half the bottle of vanilla extract and added in a lot more sugar. When he was done, there was barely any left in the bag. He then cracked three eggs into the bowl and poured in the butter the old lady had softened after his disaster.

Puck turned the mixer on. The mixture slowly turned into a soupy concoction. The old lady was still on the phone, so Puck decided to put the dry ingredients in as well. He didn't put a lot a flour in because that stuff was nasty and his cookies needed to be fit for a king. He tossed in random amounts of salt and baking soda and turned the mixer on again.

By the time the dough was done mixing, the old lady had gotten off the phone and was back in the kitchen.

"It looks good _liebling_ ," she said, peering into the bowl. "Now all we have to do is put in the chocolate chips."

Puck eyed the bag hungrily. Those chocolate chips looked really good.

"You can have _one_ ," Relda said, shaking the bag gently so a single chip fell into his hand. Puck immediately popped it into his mouth. "Do you want to put them in?"

He grabbed the bag of chocolate chips away from her and poured them into the bowl. Unfortunately, the bag slipped from his hand and fell into the dough.

"Oops," he said.

"It's alright," the old lady sighed, pulling the empty bag from the cookie dough. She carefully used two spoons to place cookies on a pan lined with parchment paper. After the bowl was empty, she told Puck that he'll have to wait until after dinner to eat them.

After a supper of fried squid and marigold sauce, Relda placed a large plate of the cookies her and Puck made on the table.

"Ew, what is wrong with these?" Sabrina complained after biting into one.

"What's wrong with them?" Daphne asked, chewing happily on hers.

"It's like biting into pure sugar!" Sabrina said, guzzling down a cup of water to get the taste out of her mouth. Red silently put her cookie back on the plate and Pinocchio did the same.

"I'll give you ten bucks if you eat and entire one, Hank," Jake said. Henry rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Puck did you follow the recipe?" The old lady asked.

"Oops," he said, smiling broadly.

 **A/N: Yea sorry for not updating in like, a month. So…have a oneshot about puck's terrible baking skills. On a side note, happy easter to everybody that celebrates it.**


	6. Umbrella

Sabrina looked drearily at the rain. It was pouring buckets and she had, unfortunately, declined her grandmother's offer of a ride home that morning. Sabrina, Daphne, Pinocchio and Red were standing in the school lobby, watching the rain through the glass doors. To make it worse, Puck had left as soon as school ended, so they couldn't ask him to fly them home.

"This is a pile of flobnuts," Daphne commented.

"Flobnuts?" Red asked.

"I assume it means something negative," Pinocchio said. Daphne nodded.

"Well, staring at the rain isn't gonna get us home," Sabrina said, pushing the doors open and stepping into the chilly rain. Red and Pinocchio joined her, pulling their hoods over their heads. Daphne hesitated, her hand on the door.

"What?" Sabrina asked, turning to face her sister. She realized that Daphne's jacket didn't have a hood on it and sighed. "Here, take mine," Sabrina said, pulling off her hoodie and draping over Daphne's head like a hat.

They started the trek to the house. Daphne jumped in every mud puddle she came across, coating the cuffs of her pants in mud and rainwater. Pinocchio kept complaining that his shoes were soaked and that his papers were probably getting wet through his bookbag. Sabrina shivered, rubbing her arms to try to gain back some of her warmth.

"Are you okay?" Red asked.

"F-fine" Sabrina stuttered.

"You look cold," Red said.

"Well, I'm not," Sabrina snapped. Red shrank back and Sabrina felt a bit guilty. It wasn't Red's fault it was raining, or that she didn't have a jacket. Suddenly, it stopped raining on her. Sabrina looked up to see a bright yellow umbrella that she recognized as Granny Relda's. Puck was hovering above her, holding it aloft as a shield between her and the rain.

"Is the Trickster King being nice?" Sabrina teased.

"Well, I couldn't let my future wife get all soaking wet, could I? I know you're disgusting, but wet and disgusting is just a sad combination," Puck said. He landed beside her, still holding the umbrella above her. Pinocchio and Red quickly scurried under the umbrella as well. Daphne continued to jump in puddle beside them.

"I won't tell anybody, by the way," Sabrina told him.

"God, that seems almost thoughtful. Keep that nasty 'nice' stuff away from me," Puck complained, shoving her gently.

"Will do," Sabrina said, shoving him back.


	7. Dye

**A/N: takes place when they're around 14-15**

"Isn't blue kinda weird though? 'Cause your name is Red," Daphne said, swinging her legs slightly from her perch on the bathroom counter. Red hummed noncommittally as she scrubbed more indigo hair dye into her hair.

"Maybe? I'm not sure if people will be thinking about my name when they see my hair," Red admitted.

"I guess," Daphne conceded. "Oh! You know what we should do when Sabrina comes back from college? We should convince her your hair's been blue for months."

"You can, but I'm not that good at lying."

"Really? So your dad knows about that fight you got into last week?"

"Th-that's…different. That guy was bullying Pinocchio. Anyway, I'm bad at lying to _Sabrina_." Red said. "Can you check my roots?"

"Sure." Daphne slid off the counter and started to carefully look through Red's hair, making sure the everafter had gotten hair dye into part of her hair. "Uhh, you missed a spot right by the back of your neck."

"Thanks," Red said, pouring a pit more hair dye in her plastic glove clad hand.

"Maybe I should dye my hair. I'd look so cool with pink hair," Daphne mused.

"You'd probably have to bleach your hair if you want it pink, since it's a darker color." Red said.

"Oh," Daphne said.

"Did I get it?" Red asked, now done with reapplying dye to the back of her neck.

"Uhh…" Daphne checked. "Yeah, you're good."

"Thanks. Now I have to let it sit." Red peeled off her plastic gloves and tossed them in the trash.

"Well, I've got math homework to do. Have fun!" Daphne called as she exited the bathroom.

"Will do."


End file.
